Summer Love
by SasukePwnsNaruto
Summary: Sasuke took a summer job as being a lifegaurd, things were getting dull till he found a innocent girl. NarukoxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

I was a nicely built man; I was in no hurry of getting a girlfriend. Most guys would kill to be me, I had a body of a Greek god and all the notice who seen me wanted to go out with. With black hair eye with dark onyx eyes to match I was an eye catcher to any girl. The summer after I entered the Police force I was a lifeguard for a local club pool at a small town in the West. After the big city life I wasn't sure I could stand a whole summer in our boring town, but I needed to make a little extra change and still have time to study. The pool was mostly for families with little kids, but there was a group of "goody goody" high school kids who spent their afternoons there.

I found out they worked at a local day camp in the morning and came to the pool to unwind. They all seemed pretty clean cut and naïve. I couldn't help but notice the young bodies of the girls in their tight swimsuits. They seemed to have very little shame about how they displayed their goodies – almost as if they hadn't yet discovered that dirty old men like me were constantly gawking at their most intimate parts.

Some of the girls wore revealing two pieces. Others wore suits too small that would ride up their ass and cling to the contours of their body parts. Sometimes the material was so thin that their breasts looked painted over. When their suits got wet they often would cling to their pussy mounds and gather in their cunt slits. Needless to say, I sported many a hard-on while sitting on the stand. Being a 23 year man, who was obviously much older than them. The girls often flirted with me in a friendly and harmless way. One in particular named Naruko was the most aggressive. She was a tiny little thing, not much over 5 feet tall and 90 pounds soaking wet, but sexy and cute with shoulder length blond hair, perfect legs, a well-rounded little ass and very large curvy breasts. Even though she looked much younger than she was, she was really gorgeous.

One day when my shift ended Naruko asked if I could give her a ride home. Her parents were gone until late that night and she didn't want to walk. She looked stunning standing in front of me dressed in skin-tight white shorts and a red cloth halter that tied in the back. In the car she turned out to be a non-stop talker, primarily gossip about who liked who and stuff like that.

We finally arrived at her place. When she went to get the key from the flowerpot it was missing. She flagged me down as I was backing out and asked me to help her get in, which I eventually did through a second floor window. Naruko offered me a soda. As we were standing in the kitchen, Naruko started babbling again. I was about to leave when she said something that peaked my curiosity.

"You know what? I'm a really good kisser. Anyway, that's what all the guys tell me."

"Oh yeah? All the guys? So how many guys have you kissed?"

"Quite a few," she replied smiling coyly and biting her lower lip. "Well you know," I told her, teasing back, "The only way I could verify your kissing skills would be to kiss you myself."

She put her hands together and bent her shoulders forward looking away timidly.

"Do you want to kiss me? I… I wouldn't mind."

She was pushing this game further than I thought she would, but I wasn't going to back down.

"Maybe. But I have to warn you that I've kissed a lot of girls. How do you know you'll measure up?"

Naruko walked over to me and looked up with her bright blue eyes. At 6'1", I towered over her. She reached up and put her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm not afraid," she said while puckering her lips and closing her eyes.

I couldn't believe I was standing here in a strange kitchen about to kiss this 18 year old girl who looked no older than 15 on a dare. But I wasn't about to back down. I had to lean over quite a bit before our lips could meet. I was going to give her a gentle peck and then pull away. When our lips touched, Naruko used her hands to grab my head and mash her mouth to mine. She opened lips and pushed her tongue between mine. As surprised as I was at her aggressiveness, I found myself responding with my own tongue.

Naruko was indeed a first class kisser. We munched on each other for several minutes before she slid her lips off and started kissing, nibbling and licking my neck and ear. This girl was doing a number on me and I could feel a big hard-on swelling, which was a problem because I was still wearing my tight red racing-style lifeguard suit.

Naruko looked up at me with those big blue eyes and asked, "So am I a good kisser?"

"Pretty good," I replied, "But I'll need another sample before I can give you a final grade.

She smiled like a schoolgirl who had just received a gold star. I put my hands on her tiny waist and lifted her onto the counter so that she was almost eye-level with me. I leaned forward to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and spread her legs so I could move closer. She did this in innocence, but it had an intoxicating effect on me. We were engaged in a super-passionate kiss with our bodies pressed together. My bulging hard-on practically ripped through my suit and pressed against her pussy. I knew that if this kept up much longer I was going to cream my swimsuit.

"We had better stop," I said, pulling away.

"Why?" She asked, looking hurt, "I thought you said I was a good kisser."

"Yes, Naruko, you're a very good kisser which is having a very stimulating effect on me."

She still didn't get it. She was more innocent than her kisses implied. I stepped away. The tent pole poking out from my suit was quite obvious. Her eyes became wide when she finally understood. She stared down at my bulging trunks.

"You mean I made you hard?" I nodded my head affirmatively.

"Wow. I… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I replied, "any guy would get aroused from a kiss like that."

"Really? Wow," she said leaning forward to get a better look. "It's so big."

I am proud of my eleven inches, which was about ready to pop through the waistband of my trunks. I should have turned to leave, but I was getting curious about how far our little game would go. And I was horny as hell. I decided to take things to the next level.

"It's called a cock, Naruko. Would you like to see it," I asked, knowing I was crossing a dangerous line.

I could see Naruko was stunned. She continued to stare at my swimsuit with her mouth open. She slowly looked back up at me. I realized I had pushed too far. I needed to get out of there.

"Look, I had better get going. I didn't mean to get you upset."

I stepped away and was about to turn around.

"No. Um… I mean… yes. I want to see it."

I stopped moving. Her eyes went back to my bulge. Her entire face was flushed. I should have continued out the door. Instead, I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of the suit and slowly peeled it down until my fully erect eleven-inch tool pointed right up at her. Her eyes were riveted to it. I stepped closer so she could get a better look. She lifted a hand off her leg and flexed her fingers as she continued to stare shamelessly.

"Would you like to touch it? Go ahead if you want. I don't mind."

She looked up at me confused. She gave me a slight affirmative nod. I reached out, grabbed her hand and lightly brushed my throbbing meat with her fingertips. I traced her fingers over my length and curled them around the shaft. I guided her other hand to my cock. She gripped me gently like a baseball bat. Her eyes lifted and met mine.

"It's… it's so hard. Your… your … you know," she said too embarrassed to use the word.

"My cock. You can say it. You made my cock that way, Naruko. And now you're making it even more excited by touching it."

She continued to explore all the ridges and veins with her fingers. She was mesmerized, but getting more comfortable with the situation. I was getting was a pair of balls churning with cum.

"It's so big. Can it really fit inside, you know… a girl? I'm sure it wouldn't fit in… um… I mean, I've never..."

She was beet red but kept a firm grip on me. I just let her continue to babble.

"Has it had ever been inside a girl? Ohmygod I can't believe I asked you that."

"Yes, Naruko, my cock has been inside several pussies. I've fucked a number of girls with it."

She turned red at my use of those words, but also became even more fascinated, examining it carefully.

"Naruko," I said, "your touch feels really good. If you move your hands up and down it will feel even better."

I put my hands over her two tiny ones and showed her how to do it. When I let go she continued to gently pump me with both hands.

"Am… am I giving you a hand job? My friend Sakura gave someone a hand job. She said that sticky stuff shoots out. You know… the stuff that makes babies. Will yours shoot sticky stuff?"

Her naivety never ceased to amaze me. How did she spend eighteen years so sheltered? I guess I wasn't much different when I was her age. Growing up in this town will do that to you. Well, maybe I could teach her what she obviously needed to learn and cure my own horniness at the same time.

"It will if you keep it up. The white sticky stuff is called cum. Do you want to make me cum?"

She looked up at me, this time more confidently and nodded.

"I'll cum faster if you let me feel your tits," I told her.

"You mean feel me up? I… I don't know. I guess it would be okay."

She bit her lower lip as I put both hands on the front of her halter to gently massage her big breasts and pinch her large swollen nipples. Her two tiny hands continued to pump away at my swollen cock.

"Mmmm… that feels nice," Naruko whispered approvingly, "but something's happening. I… I feel like I'm about to pee my pants. Oh no."

I could see a look of panic on her face.

"Don't worry, Naruko. That's just your body responding naturally. Your pussy is leaking cream juices into your panties. Just let it happen."

"I'm all wet down there. I can feel it."

I slipped my hands under her halter to feel up her bare tits. She moaned her approval and started jerking my cock faster. I leaned over and we started kissing again, only this time little moans and purrs escaped from her as our tongues danced in each other's mouths.

I reached behind her and undid her halter, letting it fall to the floor. Then I kissed down her neck until my lips reached her hard nipple. Her hands left my cock and pulled my head against her. I was almost able to suck her entire tit into my mouth and tease the swollen nipple with my tongue. I moved to the other tit, squeezing the one I wasn't sucking with my other hand. Naruko was moaning and gasping, saying 'oh yes' over and over again.

I moved back up to her lips and started dry humping my cock against the damp crotch of her shorts. She wrapped her legs around me and pressed her shaved virgin pussy against my swollen member. I was on the verge of a big shot of my hot seed and told Naruko so as I kissed her ear.

"I want to watch it come out," she whispered.

I asked her to put her hands back around my cock and move them quickly up and down. Watching her perky little tits bounce as she stroked me with her eyes glued to my cock had my balls swirling with cum. I could feel my cock swell in her hands just before it erupted with a blast of hot cream that splashed under her chin and all over her tits. I grabbed her hands to keep them pumping as I continued spraying globs of white cum all over her tits and stomach. When I finally finished her hands were sticky with goo. She wasn't quite sure what to do with them so she just held onto my cock as it slowly deflated.

"This stuff is what makes babies? Wow. Its… awesome."

She moved her hands in front of her face to get a closer look. Cum was streaming down her stomach onto her shorts making a huge wet spot just below the waistline. I threw her a kitchen towel to clean herself. I told I had to go, but that I had the next day off and she could stop by the house if she wanted. I was secretly hoping our sex games would move to the next level.

About noon I heard a knock on the door. Naruko was there with her friend Sakura. She was 5'4", had light bright pink hair, deep green eyes and an athlete's body. Sakura was wearing black workout shorts and a tie-dye tee shirt cut off just below her nicely formed big tits. The protruding nipples hinted that she wasn't wearing a bra. Naruko had on a pair of cutoffs and a spandex halter stretched tightly across the swells of her big breasts. I met them in a pair of workout shorts without a shirt.

I remembered that Sakura was the girl who had given some lucky guy a hand job. I was anxious to see how the situation would develop. I offered them a soda. After some small talk and gentle flirting I asked Sakura if she was as good a kisser as Naruko. She shrugged her shoulders and giggled. I told her I was curious and asked if she would mind if I kissed her. She shrugged her shoulders and looked at Naruko who nodded her consent.

Sakura was every bit as good as Naruko and even more aggressive with the tongue. I ran my hands up her back and confirmed that she wasn't wearing a bra. Then I lowered them down tothe small of her back and the upper part of her ass. Sakura ground her pussy hard against my crotch as we stood there kissing.

"It's a close call between you and Naruko. I might have to sample Naruko again."

Right on cue, Naruko threw her arms around my neck and pulled my head down mashing her open mouth to mine. I cupped her ass cheeks, digging my fingers into her crack as I lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist while she continued to gnaw at my lips. I started rubbing my bulging cock hard against her pussy. I finally sat her down on the counter and pulled away before I blew a load in my shorts.

I turned to Sakura and kissed her again, only this time much more aggressively. My hands gripped the perfect spheres of her ass pulling her pussy tight against my grinding cock. I moved a hand up to her tit. When she didn't object I moved it under her halter and fondled her bare flesh and swollen nipple. My cock was about to explode in my shorts so I finally pulled away. Sakura looked at me with glazed eyes and her mouth open breathing in short gasps.

I went back to kissing Naruko and playing with her tits. I pushed her halter up around her neck and lowered my lips to her nipples, sucking and licking each of them. Naruko had her head thrown back and was grinding her pussy hard against my cock. Suddenly Naruko stiffened. A loud squeal escaped from her throat. Her fingers dug into my black hair. Her whole body began to shake. I finally pulled away from her as she slowly relaxed her grip on me.

"Oh my god. What happened? It was like my insides got all tense and then exploded. I think I might have…"

Naruko looked down between her legs to the crotch of her cut-offs as if expecting to see something. I had no doubt her panties were soaked. She was oblivious to the fact that her big breasts were hanging naked from her chest. She excused herself and ran off to the bathroom. I began to wonder if that was her first orgasm. It couldn't have been, could it?

I looked back over at Sakura who had watched the whole scene with amazement. Her nipples were poking out visibly from her halter. I walked right up to her and looked into her glazed eyes. My two hands covered her soft beauties. I tweaked her nipples as I continued to stare at her. She did nothing to stop me.

"I want to see your tits."

Without asking I pulled her cutoff T-shirt up over her to free hanging beauties. Accepting her fate without a word, she lifted her arms so I could pull the T-shirt all the way off. I let it fall to the floor.

I stepped back and examined her two absolutely fabulous melon-shaped tits. They were quite firm and round with light pink nipples that pointed slightly upward.

"Can I touch them?"

Sakura paused and slowly nodded. I ran my fingers over the rounded contours and across the nipples before I took them in my hands to gently massage. I leaned over to suck on them. I took a nipple into my mouth. A quiet moan escaped from Sakura's lips. She leaned back against the counter on her elbows and threw her head back. I pressed my hand between her legs and rubbed my fingers across the bulge of her pussy mound through her shorts. Sakura pushed herself back against my fingers, humping them as I moved them up and down over her swollen mound. I could feel moisture begin to seep through her shorts.

Naruko returned wearing just a pair of clean cotton panties which she must have had in her purse. She pressed up behind me. I could feel her naked tits and hard nipples poking into my back. She reached around me and spread her hands over the bulge of my cock.

"I want to touch it again. Like last night."

Naruko slowly worked my shorts over my cock and down my legs until I could step out of them. I turned around to face her. She dropped to her knees, took my cock in both hands and began exploring it with her fingers while gently massaging it. Her face was no more than six inches from the tip. I looked down at Naruko. I could see that her eyes were wide with wonderment.

"Would you like to kiss it," I suggested.

She looked up at me incredulously like "how did you know what I was thinking."

"Lots of girls like to put it in their mouth," I told her, "and guys especially like it that way."

She was still uncertain so I pushed my cock forward until it touched her cheek. She slowly moved her head until it brushed across her lips. I felt a light kiss on the tip that sent shivers through me. I gently pressed forward and her lips parted allowing part of the tip into her mouth. Then I felt her tongue flicker across it sending another shiver through me. I put my hand on the back of Naruko's head and pressed forward until the large head of my cock pushed into her mouth.

Sakura, holding on to my shoulder, had moved around to watch Naruko suck my cock. Her body was still pressed against me. I shoved a hand down the back of her shorts and caressed the smooth cheeks of her firm ass. She humped her pussy against my leg.

Naruko was eagerly using her lips and tongue to caress the sensitive nerve endings at the tip of my swollen meat, sending waves of pleasure through my body. I started moving my cock-head in and out, thrusting a little deeper on each stroke. I hit the back of her throat and held it there until I could feel her muscles relax. I pushed deeper but she started to gag so I pulled back. The next time I pushed in she held me in her throat. I pulled back and then pushed a little deeper until all but two inches of my eleven-inch cock were in her mouth. That seemed to be her limit so I didn't try to push further.

I slid my cock faster and faster in and out of her mouth. Saliva dripped from her chin and down my balls. Muffled groans emanated from her throat. I could feel a big load of cum churning inmy balls, but I wasn't quite ready to finish. I pulled out of her mouth until the urge subsided. Naruko smacked her lips like a dog after chewing a big steak bone and quickly gobbled me back into her mouth.

Naruko's mouth was attacking my cock like it was her last meal. Loud sucking and slurping sounds filled the room. Saliva dripped down my shaft and drooled from my balls. I grabbed her head with both hands and fucked her mouth hard and fast. I looked down and noticed that Sakura was now watching intently. My cock was begging to unload into Naruko's mouth, but I wasn't going to let it. Not yet. I reluctantly pulled my swollen monster from Naruko's drooling lips.

"Sakura, would you like to try?"

TBC


	2. Girls and Candy

She pressed her lips together and slowly nodded as she looked up at me with those innocent green eyes. I hopped on the counter and sat with my legs dangling down and my cock pointing straight up. I ran my fingers over Sakura's lips and then pushed two into her mouth. She sucked on my fingers and rolled her tongue round them as I moved them in and out of her mouth.

"That's it Sakura. Just like that. Do you think you could do that to my cock?"

She nodded while looking into my onyx eyes. I pulled my fingers from her mouth and guided Sakura's face to my throbbing cock. She put her lips on me, then slowly opened her mouth and let me slide between them.

"Okay now, swirl your tongue across it and keep your lips pressed tightly," I instructed. "Move it back and forth. That's it. Rub your tongue just under the head. Oh, shit, you are a fucking natural."

She quickly got the hang of it and began bobbing up and down on my shaft while swirling her tongue across the most sensitive parts. My cock head slammed against the back of her throat. Sakura quickly figured out how to open her throat and take me down it. After working me for a few minutes her lips were pressed against my pubic hair with my cock fully embedded in her mouth and throat. I grabbed her head and started fucking her face. She took me deep in her throat on each thrust.

I pulled Naruko over to me and started kissing her while Sakura was demonstrating her oral skills. I shoved my hand down the back of her panties and caressed the smooth skin of her ass with my fingers. Naruko finally pulled away from the kiss to watch Sakura to suck my cock. After a few minutes she said that she wanted to try again.

Naruko's mouth eagerly replaced Sakura's as soon as she pulled off me. This time she was determined to work me all the way down her throat and finally did after considerable effort. Sakura put her arms around my neck and we began kissing. I could feel her naked tits pressing against me while Naruko's head kept bobbing up and down on my shaft.

My excitement level rose quickly. I could feel cum churning in my balls and knew I was about to explode into Naruko's mouth. I tried to warn her but she didn't stop. Suddenly my head started spinning and all my energy rushed to my balls. My cock swelled. A powerful stream of cum blasted into Naruko's throat. Not expecting this, she gagged. My cock popped out of her mouth. I exploded a second time and splattered hot cream across Naruko's face and onto Sakura's luscious tits. Sakura quickly bent over and put her lips over my gushing spout. I grabbed her head and filled her mouth with hot cum as I continued spurting over and over until I was finally drained.

Cum drooled from her mouth as I filled it, but she never pulled away. When I finally pulled out my cock she looked up at me with an open mouth full of cum and a puzzled look like what should I do now?

"Some girls like to swallow," I told her. "You can spit it out if you want, but guys liked it best when a girl swallows."

That decided it. She closed her mouth and gulped several times until it was gone. I stood there naked while my cock slowly deflated.

The girls looked at each other like guilty kids getting caught stealing candy. They knew they had crossed a dangerous line and that there was still more to come. I asked Sakura to take off her shorts. She looked over at Naruko like she was seeking permission to take the next step. When she saw Naruko standing there in her pink panties she reached down, hooked her thumbs in her shorts and slowly peeled them down her legs until they fell to her ankles. She stepped out of them and stood waiting for instructions on what to do next. I could see a large wet spot in the crotch of her white panties.

My cock stirred back to life as I stared at these two young and voluptuous virgins, both naked except for the tight cotton panties they were wearing. I stood before them completely naked with my cock hanging between my legs. I led the girls to the living room and sat on the couch between them, putting my arm around Naruko and pulling her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. She swung a leg over my thigh. Her hard nipples pressed into my bare chest.

My hand slid down her back and under the waistband of her panties. I slid my middle finger down her crack, stopping briefly to massage her tight little rosebud. She tilted her ass upwards as my fingers probed lower until they found the moist folds of her virgin cunt. The tip of my finger slipped into her clit, a moan escaped from her throat. I rubbed my finger up and down her clit and slowly worked it into her tight pussy. She greeted her ass against my finger trying to force it deeper, but the angle wasn't good.

I pulled my hand from the back of her panties and turned her on the couch with her back to me. I put my arm around her and slipped my hand down the front of her panties. Naruko spread her legs wide to give me easy access to her virgin treasures. My fingers slid through the soft, young pussy mound until they reached the moist folds of her cunt. The tip of my finger slipped into her hole.

Naruko lifted her ass of the couch and started furiously humping me. She was moaning and gasping, saying 'yes' over and over again. I slipped a second finger into her tight, slippery cunt, rapidly fucking them into her as far as they would go. At that angle my fingers slid over her slippery clit, adding to her pleasure.

I knew Naruko would explode at any second. I was concentrating hard on getting her there when I felt something warm and wet envelop my cock. Sakura, noticing that my cock needed attention after regaining its hardness, had decided to use her mouth to administer to my needs. Just then the tip of my index finger found Naruko's tiny clit. As soon as I started rubbing it she began to orgasm. She shrieked as her whole body bucked upward and stiffened. Her cunt actually sprayed small spurts of juice across my fingers and into her panties. She finally collapsed back onto the couch, exhausted and out of breath.

While Sakura was furiously slurping away on my cock I reached down to fondle her luscious tits. Sakura's moans indicated approval. I leaned over until I could wedge my hand between her thighs. I pressed my thumb into the crotch of her panties. Sakura responded by spreading her legs giving my fingers easy access to her pussy mound. I rubbed my fingers into her panties until I could feel her cunt juice seeping through. I quickly moved my hand up to her waistband and slipped it inside.

Sakura was more developed than Naruko was. Her pussy was also hotter and juicier, and as my fingers dipped into her cunt they felt like they were on fire. Sakura, with my cock still in her mouth, was moaning and gasping as she humped my fingers. I knew it wouldn't be long before she had an orgasm.

I found her well-developed pleasure button. Sakura reluctantly pulled off my cock and gasped for air. Her entire body shuddered in orgasm. A series of back-to-back orgasms followed. Juices steadily poured from her cunt, coating my fingers and drenching her panties.

I sat up and licked my fingers to get a taste of Sakura's virgin juice. My cock was standing tall as a flagpole and in desperate need of relief.

"Do either one of you want to try fucking," I asked.

Sakura looked over at Naruko to see how she was going to respond. Naruko bit her lip in thought.

"I don't know if we should. I mean, I know we've been fooling around and stuff, but… well, I'm not sure about, you know… fucking."

Naruko stared at my hard cock poking up from my lap. She wrapped her fingers around it.

"Besides, it's so big. I don't think I could get it in me… not without it hurting."

I could tell she was conflicted, but curious. She just needed a little push.

"Look, I'm just going to sit here. Why don't you take off your panties, get on my lap and lower yourself until my cock rubs against your pussy. If you want to go further it'll be up to you. You can stop anytime."

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to take off my panties. They're so wet I may as well take them off anyway."

She stood up, slipped her panties down over her ass and stepped out of them. She turned around and stood in front of me completely naked. I noticed that her pussy mound protruded well out from between her legs, something I had observed at the pool when her suit was wet. Her cunt was quite visible through the sparse blond curls covering it. I reached out and rubbed two fingers across her gash. She moved her pussy back and forth against me. I pulled my fingers away.

"Why don't you climb up here and straddle me with your knees, Naruko. We'll take it from there."

She perched with her pussy above my cock with a knee on each side of me. I kissed her neck and ran my hands down her back and over the smooth cheeks of her rounded ass. My fingertips traced down the valley between them. I kissed around to her ear. I took her hand and moved it to my cock, wrapping her fingers around it. I helped her guide the tip press to the swollen mound of her pussy.

"Okay, Naruko," I whispered, "Now rub it back and forth across your pussy, and when you're ready you can lower yourself onto it. Just take it slow and easy. You can stop anytime."

I put my hands on her tiny waist and helped her move back and forth lubricating my cock with juices seeping out of her cunt. When I thought she was ready I pushed up gently. I felt my engorged cock head wedge between her cunt lips and split apart her swollen pussy mound. Cautiously, she stopped moving until she was sure it wouldn't hurt. Naruko continued pressing down until the entire head of my cock was inside her. I pushed up into her and buried another inch inside her pussy.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels really good," she said, "but there's so much pressure."

"Just go slow," I told her.

She continued to slowly work me deeper until I felt my cock press against her cherry.

"Okay, this might hurt just a little. You have to bust your cherry," I told her. "Lift up again and come down a little harder. When you feel a tiny little pinch your cherry will be gone."

"Then I won't be a virgin anymore," she asked?

"That's right."

Naruko lifted up and came down hard, much harder than she needed to. I hardly felt it as my cock punched through her membrane and sunk another two inches up her cunt. She lifted up and slammed down again and again and again until I bottomed out inside her body. Then she stopped moving.

"How does it feel?"

"There's so much pressure, but… it feels soooo good. It's like I'm all filled up inside. God, I've never felt anything like this before."

I clamped my hands on her ass cheeks and rotated my cock around inside her. Then I lifted her up and started slowly thrusting my cock in and out of her cunt. Naruko quickly figured out the rhythm and met my thrusts with her own. I stopped moving and let her ride my cock with her own rhythm, occasionally rotating it and moving it back and forth to increase the pressure on her sensitive cunt walls. I couldn't believe how tight she was. Her pussy was cock milking my cock each time it went in and out.

Naruko let out high-pitched squeals every time she impaled herself on me. She was working herself up to a big orgasm. I pressed a finger against her tight little asshole and rubbed it back and forth. As the tip of my finger popped in she went over the edge. Her shrieks became uncontrollable gasps and moans. Her body stiffened and shook. She dug her fingers deep into my shoulders as the orgasm consumed her.

It felt as though she was peeing on me as juices jettisoned from her cunt. Her orgasm didn't last more than 30 seconds, but it was the most intense I had ever seen. It took every bit a self-control I had to keep from shooting my load into her tight little pussy. When Naruko finally finished she collapsed onto my shoulder. I lifted her off me and rolled her limp body onto the couch.

Sakura was standing in front of me with her hand in her panties and her mouth open. She had obviously been watching very closely and was in a state of high arousal from the pleading look in her eyes. My eleven-inch cock was standing tall in front of her, glistening with juices from Naruko's cunt and pulsing with need.

"Would you like to try," I asked.

Sakura bit her lower lip and nodded her head.

"Okay," I said, "but I'm going to do you different. It will feel just as good. Take off your panties and kneel on the floor facing couch."

I got on my back and scooted my head between her legs just below her cunt. The lips were spread wide and peeked out between tufts of curly brown hair.

"Sakura, I'm going to use my mouth to get your pussy ready for my cock," I told her.

"What? I don't understand," she said confused

But as soon as my mouth clamped itself onto her pussy she was completely under my control. Sakura mashed her womanly treasures onto my face. My tongue tasted her sweet nectar as it slid into her searing cunt. She started moaning and moving her pussy back and forth across my face as I sucked and licked her virgin cunt. I spread her ass cheeks and pressed a finger against her nut-brown sphincter until it popped through her ring up to the first knuckle.

Her moans and gasps told me she was near orgasm, but I didn't want her to cum until I was fucking her. I slid out from underneath her and quickly crawled behind her. I lifted her ass and found myself staring at her glistening cunt suspended between her legs. I positioned my cock between the juicy lips and rubbed it up and down her slit until the head found her fuck hole. She easily accommodated me. I slid in several inches expecting to hit her cherry, but my cock just kept pushing deeper and deeper without any resistance. Something had been up there before, but I doubted it was a cock.

Sakura's cunt was much bigger than Naruko's, although still tight, and I was able to sink all eleven inches in her without hitting bottom. I grabbed her hips and started fucking her, slowly at first but with increasing tempo. Soon I was slamming into her repeatedly. Sakura shrieked loudly on each deep thrust and clenched the couch. I pulled out and had her sit up on the couch.

I pushed her legs back by her shoulders and reentered her from the front easily sinking all eleven inches on the first thrust. She wrapped her feet around my neck. Our lips met in a wet and sloppy kiss between her moans. My balls slapped against her slimy ass as I repeatedly slammed my cock in and out of her juicy cunt.

'Something's happening," she said. "Oh my God… uuunnngggghhhh…"

Her fingernails clawed at my chest drawing blood. Her body started shaking. Her head thrashed back and forth. I could feel my own orgasm building, but I didn't want to cum inside her. I noticed Naruko sitting on the edge of the couch bent over to watch my cock slide in and out of Sakura's cunt. She slid to the floor and moved her face to within inches of my cock and Sakura's cunt, fascinated like a kid in an ice cream parlor.

I could feel my own release building. I started to pull out of Sakura as my cock swelled but didn't quite clear her pussy as the first jet sprayed out. It splattered against Sakura's cunt and asshole. Naruko quickly positioned her face in the line of fire, so the second spurt splattered off her nose and forehead before landing in her hair. She leaned forward and put her lips around my cock, swallowing as quickly as I pumped. She continued sucking me dry until my cock started to wilt.

I probably could have gone another round, but it was getting late and I was afraid my parents might come home. I sent the girls on their way saying I would see them around.

The next afternoon Sakura came by after I got off work. I told her she shouldn't drop by unless I invited her because my parents could be home. Luckily they would be gone for a few more hours.

"Did you enjoy yesterday," I asked?

She nodded.

"What did you like most?"

"Well," she said a little embarrassed, "I really liked it when you… used your mouth on me."

I decided it was time she learned about sixty-nine. We went back to my room and started kissing. We fell on the bed. My hand went under her blouse and caressed her tits and nipples. Her hand went to my crotch and started rubbing the bulge in my shorts. My mouth found her nipple as my hand slid under her shorts where my fingers probed her moist cunt. She got my shorts unbuckled and wrapped her fingers around my already hard cock. I slipped off her shorts while she shed her blouse. I kicked my shorts off and was removing my T-shirt when I felt her lips wrap around my cock.

I spun around and pulled her legs over me until I was staring into her beautiful pussy. I spread her cunt lips and put my nose into her honey pot. I rubbed my entire face across her pussy before plunging my tongue deep into her fuck hole. My mouth and tongue were passionately French kissing her cunt, sucking and lapping the juices that seeped out. The gyrations of her ass and the muffled moans that escaped from her cock-filled mouth told me she was enjoying it. I was also getting a great blowjob from a very quick learner.

I spread Sakura's ass cheeks and moved my tongue up between them until it found her tight little virgin asshole. I flicked my tongue over it a few times and pressing the tip of my tongue against the opening. Now Sakura was really moving her hips, obviously enjoying the reaming.

I put a finger in her pussy and juiced it up, then rotated it back against her asshole. Her tight sphincter finally gave way and the tip moved inside. I went back to sucking her pussy while I slowly work my finger deeper into her dark passage. Sakura was unable to keep my cock in her mouth without gasping for air. My cock was coated with her saliva which had drooled all over my pubes and down my balls.

My finger was most of the way in her ass. I could feel her relax a little and was able to move it in and out slowly. My mouth found her clit, which I sucked between my lips while flicking my tongue over it. Sakura didn't have a chance. Cunt juice gushed into my mouth as she thrashed and grunted in a long, powerful orgasm.

I rolled her over and mounted her missionary style, slamming my cock deep into her belly on each thrust. Another orgasm washed over her. I rolled her onto her stomach, climbed up behind her and slipped my cock into her dripping cunt from behind. Watching my cock slip in and out of her love tunnel between the cheeks of her perfect ass was incredibly stimulating. I think she had another orgasm, but I wasn't sure I could tell one from the next because she was screaming and shrieking constantly. I knew I couldn't last much longer, but I didn't want it to end.

I rolled her over on her back and straddled her stomach, placing my cock between her big tits. I showed her how to press them together while I fucked her gorgeous mounds of flesh. She leaned her head forward so she could flick her tongue across my cock on each upward thrust. I could feel a huge cum churning in my balls. Sakura was about to get flooded. I grunted as if in pain.

A powerful and steady stream of white goo splashed off her chin, up her nose and across her forehead. She lifted her head and opened her mouth, but the second blast hit her squarely between the eyes. I moved forward so she could take the rest in her mouth. I pulled out and shot the last few spurts over her tits. I had never cum so much in my life. Sakura just gulped and smiled up at me saying she really liked that. What a slut!

Later that night Naruko called and said she heard Sakura was over without her. She asked if I could meet her at the playground near her house so she could even the score. When I pulled up she hopped in the passenger side of the car and told me she knew a place we could go. We ended up on a dirt road behind a green on the local golf course. We started kissing and feeling each other until my cock was in her hand and my fingers were buried up her cunt.

"How about sucking my cock like Sakura did," I asked?

"Okay, she said, "but I don't have very long and I really want you to fuck me again."

"In that case," I said, "I'll do something really special before we get down to it.

TBC


End file.
